clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Gate$
Bill Gates, the owner of a company said to be one of the best selling computer technology in the world, Micro$oft (even though it has never been seen by penguins), it is a best seller in the human world. Background Khanzem'$ FOURTH REICH! Company Tactic$ Bill Gate$ will $teal your bu$ine$$ in a coniving, rude, and $leazy manner. For example, he $natched up Mockromedia by tricking their CEO to $ign "an in$urance paper", and bought Micro Hard and $oft with a 2,000,000 bribe. Companie$ he con$ider$ worth a purcha$e include Penguin O$ and Math$ter'$ mega-multi-million coin Computer Teaching Bu$ine$$. It i$ reccomended you get to role playing and $top it. $ee also embrace, extend, extingui$h. Quote$ * Hmm... the$e puffle$ look very profitable. Maybe I $hould buy out the right$ to $ell them and make a ton of money... or I $hould engineer my own $pecie$ of puffle...... yeah... in my image. * No, I don't want any door$ in my hou$e. I wi$h to come in through over$ized window$. I'll pay you extra. * What are you talking about? Monopoly is a game, I'm trying to take over the world. *Who $aid Micro Hard an $oft never created a bug-free program? The Blue $creen of Death never, ever cra$he$! ---- McDoodle'S Clerk: Here'$ your fi$h burger, human.right|thumb|200px|The world'$ riche$t nerd in hi$ ver$ion of the MMK uniform. The boater hat i$ inertwined with 21karet golden thread, the $traw imported from what he call$ "100% pure Loui$iana [[Wikipedia:Spanish moss|$pani$h mo$$". The purple $uit wa$ hand (or flipper) tailored by the de$igner$ of Penguin $tyle.]] Gate$: I'M $ICK OF THE$E MCDOODLE'$ CO$TUME$! I'll pay you thi$ much (hold$ out wad$ of ca$h, worth fifty thou$and fi$h) for you to take your $tupid co$tume off. Clerk: O_O Clerk $tart$ ripping hi$ feather$ (+McDooodle'$ Uniform) out. ---- At EFF * "No thank$. I brought my own plate. (hold$ up $olid gold plate). ---- Bill Gate$: (to F) $o then I $aid, "that'$ not a Macinto$h, that'$ my WIFE! HA HA HA HA.... why aren't you laughing? F: I don't get it. Bill Gate$ hand$ a wad of ca$h to F, worth 100000 coin$. F: HA HA HA HA HA! Good one, $ir! ---- Gate$: (to Mayor McFlapp) I've heard that you write prai$e or in$ult$ about people depending on your ta$te$ and opinion$ on them. McFlapp: Aye, you'd be bally correct, but why, wot? Gate$: Well, word on the a$phalt $ay$ that I am receiving negative comment$ on certain $ectuon$ of your magazine. McFlapp: (Aware that Bill doe$n't know of the Fourth Wall) Aye, I have written a bally word o' two about you. Gate$ hold$ up a briefca$e of ca$h, worth 2,000,000 pebble$. Mayor McFlapp pau$e$ and flie$ off to the Narrator'$ Organ with the money. BILL GATE$ I$ THE HANDE$OME$T, MO$T FLIPPIN' AWE$OME HUMAN IN THE UNIVER$E! GIVE HIM ALL YOUR BALLY RE$PECT AND BUY HI$ $OON-TO-BE-RELEA$ED PRODUCT$, WOT! I AM NOT JU$T AN ADVERTI$ER, I'M A BALLY CU$TOMER, WOT WOT! ---- Bill Gate$: ( To Freecie1) I'll Pay you five million coin$ for- Freecie1: NO! Bill Gate$: What about- Freecie1: When $creenhog$ fly! Bill Gate$: Okay, I'll u$e a time machine to- Freecie1: I DON'T TALK ABOUT ECONOMIC$ WITH JERK$!!!!!!!!!! ---- Bill Gate$: (To KingH10) I'll give you 10 million coin$ for a day a$ king of Antarctica. KingH10: Don't ask me. Ask Billybob! Bill Gate$: Well, do you have a "nation"? KingH10: Ye$, I do have one - hey! I know what you're doing! *Runs away quickly* ---- Bill Gate$: Hey bro, Want to receive $ome ca$h? Mcdonald$394: I don't get it. Gate$ hold$ up a briefcase of ca$h filled with 25,000,000 fi$h for FREE! Mcdonald$394: O_O Mcdonald$ run$ away with the briefcase. Trivia .]] * Billy Fence I $hiver$ everytime hi$ name i$ mentioned, a$ doe$ Gate$ when vice-ver$a. He and Gate$ apparently di$pi$e each other. * It i$ $aid that he can buy anything. ANYTHING. * He i$ con$idering $uing Billy Fence I for "copyright infringement", de$pite the fact he never broke a copyright in hi$ life. * $lendar i$ terrified of him. * Upon the mention of hi$ name, ZapWire $tarted $hrieking "EVIL, EEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!", even though he had never heard of him before. **Police arre$ted Zapwire. Due to Bill Gate$ bringing them money and him being nice to everyone. 'EVERYONE.'' * He wa$ once interviewed by MAI reporter$. He told them "Here'$ an idea. Do not $upport $teve Job$! He i$ AB$OULOUTELY CRAZY WITH APPLE$!!! (laugh$ hy$terically)". Everyone thought, wa$ it $uppo$ed to be Peach? In$tead of Apple? $peaking of apple$, what'$ an apple? It'$ not on Fruit I$land. * He bought out Micro Hard and $oft in April 2009 for 2,000,000 pebble$. **There'$ another cu$tomer willing to pay 3,000,000 pebble$. Bill Gate$ hate him. * He wa$ featured a$ the villian in Re$turaunt Ru$h. He hate$ that game. *When the P-BOX 360 first came out, Kaylie found them all $old out becau$e Bill had bought them all. When $he finally got her flipper$ on one, $he got revenge by freezing Bill'$ underwear. * Once Fudd put Penguin O$ on Bill Gate$' computer. Bill wa$ so mad that he almo$t left for North America. (What i$ North America?) *From re$earch, Bill Gate$ is not a villian. But $ome people think he is a villian. They are the people who had put the category "Villian$" here. $ee al$o * Bill Gate'$ BIG blunder * Mabel Mongrel Klan/Bill Gates' Applied Membership * MMK * Billy Fence I * Doors 2008 and Doors 7.0 * Mockromedia * Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/Bill Gate$ * Micro Hard and Soft Category:Characters Category:MMK Members $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Category:Creatures $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$